For your Information
by destined for my love
Summary: Naruto goes on and 8 year training mission.He travels with Sun and Moon and they arn't your ordinary poeple they're Hunter Nin.Now at age 12 He returns only to find out that the mission is about to begin.Watch as he struggles to find his true self!KakaNar
1. Im home!

**Well a new story enjoy!!!**

**For your information.**

I know for a fact you don't know who I am. You think you know me? Yeah call me loser, dobe (1), shit-face or even Kyuubi brat; but am I those? Well I know for a fact that I am not even one of those things that you call names.

Yeah, why don't you go off to your family and be happy why I go off to my out warn apartment and sit there until somebody comes and gets me, WHICH WILL BE NEVER!

Of course you don't know who I am. Well, you probrobly know me as the Kyuubi brat or Kyuubi's clone. Well I'm not Kyuubi. I'm me and me is Uzumaki Naruto.

I have blonde shaggy spiky hair. I have brilliant, bright sky blue eyes. I have an even tan all over my body. I am about 5foot 3inches. I also have 3 whiskers like marks on each of my cheeks. My favorite color is black. Favorite food is sushi. I am a Hunter Ninja and I am 12 years old. I have been a Hunter Nin for about 4 years now but that is a different story for a later time.

Ever since I was little I have had assassination attempts over and over. The first one was at the age of 1. The second was at the age of 2. Than half a year later then one month; than one week; than everyday until I am four, I have always been targeted for everything. Every time I am targeted for an assassination attempt. I'm always getting closer and closer to just being brutally murdered. Every day I was getting closer and closer to my death. Everyday until I was 4 I am always targeted for just something that I didn't do.

I am slowly starting to go insane at the age of 4. After 516 assassination attempts (1), I left the Village with Sun and Moon.

**Flash Back (young age of four)**

_I am running down an alley. I just got back from the hokage's office since I now have me a new apartment. Than out of nowhere I'm being thrown into a wall. 'Oh my gosh. my back hurts,' was all I can think of at the moment. I got up and ran as fast as I can. I don't know where I am going but I just let my feet keep on running. _

_I look up and see the hokage tower. I run even faster and harder than I have before._

_I fling the door open and run strait up to the hokage and latch myself on to him crying._

"_Naruto what is the matter?" the hokage asked._

"_There're trying to kill me again!" I'm wailing by now._

"_SHH! It's ok. No ones going to hurt you know," the hokage said while rubbing my back soothingly._

_I just wail harder._

_There are two people in the room at the time._

_One had white hair kind of like Jiraiya's with cloud white eyes. She had glossy white lips while her eye shadow is gold to white. Her outfit consisted of white though you could tell that her favorite color was white. She had a white turtle neck long sleeved shirt that fit tightly. She wore a white leather corset over that. She had white leather tight pants along with a white shiriken and kunai holder. She had a big white scroll that said in black kanji (a Japanese type of writing) 'weapons'. It mainly consisted of fighting weapons._

_The one next to her is the exact opposite. She had a nice tan that goes perfectly with her raven black hair and bug like black eyes. Her out fit was the exact same as her sisters except for it consisted of black instead of white (the one next to her). And of course you could tell that her favorite color was black. Her lips are a pitch black and her eye shadow is a black that fades into light silver. She also had a scroll witch was a black with white kanji letter saying weapons also._

"_Naruto I want to introduce you to some people," Sarutobi said. "these are the best hunter nin we have and they are going to train you. The one to the right with the white hair is sun while the one with the black hair is moon." Sarutobi waited for Naruto to nod before continuing, "Since they are going to train you than they cannot train you here._

_I'm giving you a mission even though you are not even in the academy, you are to go and get as strong as you can. This mission is 8 years long and I want you to take the position of Hokage as soon as you hit the age of eighteen. You will come back to Konoha for the academy test and I will give you my instructions when you finally get back from your training. When you get back I will test you to ranking you will most likely fit when you get back. _

_Sun, Moon you will help Naruto out. This is a SS-Class mission. Train him in everything you know. Travel a bit, save money and if you are finished with your training before the eight years is up than you will find a teacher for him. Keep him safe. You leave tomorrow at noon. You are dismissed." Sarutobi finished his conversation._

**End Flack Back**

Now I am inside the village and properly trained by two Hunter Nin captains and a lot of people from their clan in the lightning village.

We head for the hokage tower. I'm wearing a black mask, like Kakashi's that covers the bottom half of my face. I have a black long sleeved tight turtle neck shirt with a vest over that. I'm also wearing black leather tight pants that flow from the knees down. I have black fingerless gloves and black shinobi sandals. I just bought knew black kunai and shiriken holders along with my own HUGE scroll with the blood red kanji sign of weapons. It was on a thick black chain that goes along the width of my shoulders. It was written with my own blood. I have two swords in a crossing pattern on my back. You really couldn't see any of it cause it was covered by a big black trench coat. The design on the back was the design of the Hakajimi clan on his back. It was of a black wolf with a white outline. One his pants and vest were the same symbol.

We got to the hokage tower and headed up the stairs. "It's been 8 years grandpa Sarutobi," Naruto said as he walked through the door with a kind and gentle smile on his face.

"Na-Naru-Naruto-san?" Saurtobi asked…..

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!!! Finished and working on Midnight Walker and Recognition and The Academy for Unreasonable Doubts so yeah well review!!**


	2. 2 Test

**hey im now working on my other storyies and im makeing the chapters long. i have finally have had some time on my hands. well finals are tomorrow the 19 of December and the 20 of December than School IS OUT!!!!**

**So on to the story!!!**

* * *

**Story: For your Information**

**Chapter: 2 Test**

**By: Destined for my Love**

* * *

Hokage's Tower

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…

"Come in," the voice of the Hokage said.

The door opened and in walked a boy with brilliant bright sky blue eyes and a head of blonde hair.

"Naruto is that you?" came the question of the Hokage named Sarutobi.

"Hai (means yes or yeah) it is me. My eight year mission is complete." Naruto stated with a bow.

"Where Is Moon and Sun?" just as he asked the question they walked in the door. "OH so nice to see you again. Welcome home. Now without wasting time what is his rank on an estimate and don't lie to me." The Hokage said with a deadly but friendly sound in his voice.

"High Hunter nin." Moon Stated easily.

"Wow, so do you have the scrolls? Or does he still need to take the exams?"

"If you give him the test for Chunnin he will pass with flying colors same with Jounin and ANBU. But he is more intelligent then the forth himself. His speed is faster than him and Ninjutsu and Genjutsu along with Taijutsu they all surpass the Yondaime. He truly is his fathers' sun." Moon finished her speech in one _long_ breath.

"Tomorrow he will have to take the exams on paper with extra questions since you don't have a team but today you will fight Kakashi, Kuranai, Asume, and Gai; than you will go home and come back to the academy tomorrow to take the test, is that clear?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Naruto but barley whispered but loud enough to hear.

A Couple of hours later

I am right now standing on a battle field. What am I doing? Well that is a good question. What _am_ I doing?

"Now the rules are simple no killing! Begin!" Sarutobi said right before he jumped away from the battle that is about to begin.

I'm wearing black leather pants and a black turtle neck with a black vest over that. Again I have my scroll attached to the chain along my shoulders and my swords on my back. What I'm missing though is my shinobi sandals. I never did like wearing shoes. I'm also wearing a mask like Kakashi's.

I look at them contemplating on what to do. 'Kakashi is strong. I'll go against him first.' I did an earth based jutsu call underground travel. Explanatory in the name you basically travel underground.

I pop up in a tree not to far away just to contemplate on how I'm getting through this. And of course over the years when you had a lazy ass teacher (Moon) who wouldn't get up out of bed unless you pry her from it you get patience. And right now I'm thinking of a strategy to get myself alone with Kakashi. 'Silent Killing,' I thought. 'mist jutsu underground travel with my clones. Than what am I going to do? Talk yes talk get his weakness. Defeat them one by one. No wasting chakra if necessary.'

I put my hands in the sign of the shadow clone jutsu. It really isn't necessary for me to do it but I'm not wasting chakra. I make three shadow clones. Now we put our hands in the signs for Silent Killing witch was the one where fog operas really fast and you cant see.

'And there goes the fog, my favorite part!' I thought. "Underground travel," I whisper. Now I'm underground and well there goes Kuranai, Gai, and Asume. Well time to pop up.

POP

I POP up from the ground. "Hi." I stated with no emotion in my voice.

"Yo," Kakashi says, yawns, and pull Icha Icha Paradise from his back shiriken holder.

I just look at like I already knew he was going to do that. I put my hand in my back pocket and I pull out the latest volume in Icha Icha Paradise: The Caribbean.

Kakashi's eyes widen like plates. "Don't think about touching this book or ill kill you!" I said with so much hate in my voice that Moon and Sun raised their eyebrows at me. They have always known that I was very protective of my book especially my porn books.

"Your not supposed to be reading that. You're under age!" Kakashi said flabbergasted.

"I'm reading it, right?" I question him. Yes I'm getting him angry, Just a little more.

"Yeah but how did you get that volume it isn't even out in stores?"

"Well lets just say I have connections with the Hakajimi Clan after all!"

"How? Your just a kid with no talent!" that is where he crossed the line!

I turn around a pointed at my back of my coat. "See that symbol, it is the symbol of an honorary member of the Hakajimi clan!"

Kakashi's eyes just widen.

With my lightening speed I kick him in the Jaw. He flies back into a tree which splinters from the force. I speed at him again just to know that he vanishes without a trace of his chakra. I puff into smoke and end up behind a tree and try to trace his movements. From the vary beginning I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

I feel his chakra to the right of me. I vanish into a puff of smoke just as he is about to connect his fist to my jaw. 'a shadow clone?' he thinks.

I appear behind him and punch him in the back. I just now noticed that he has had his Sharingun on. I'm so stupid just for not noticing that. He only pulls it out when he thinks he is threatened. Wow and I really am that much of a threat. Ok time to talk.

"Nice Sharingun. Use it often. Well I guess you shouldn't since you haven't seen Itachi yet. Man he Is totally blind. He can't see without the Sharingun's power." I finished his little speech.

"How do you know something about the Sharingun. Nobody except the Uchiha clan is supposed to know about the Sharingun. That's ANBU information!" Kakashi exclaimed!

"Well I was trained by two ANBU and I pick up a lot of things from them. Now let's finish this once and for all!" I yelled and disappeared into a puff of smoke just to land right to the side of him with my chakra hidden do I was not detectable.

I kicked him hard and I heard two ribs crack. I wince. God I hate the sound of bones cracking. He hits a tree jets up and we exchange a few more punches that I puff into smoke. I came out from behind a tree and I hold him up to him tree and I whisper in his ear, "I have about 200 ways in my head that I can kill you without a seconds thought but since this is just a test in combat I won't."

All of a sudden six figures come out from the trees. Three were my shadow clones and the others were Kuranai, Asume, and Gai. They were all unconscious.

Kakashi stared wide eyed at me and my clones disappeared. The Hokage and Moon and Sun some out from their hiding spot.

"Well done Naruto; well done." Sarutobi said. "You beat Kakashi and all of the other jounin instructors. Taijutsu is better than Gai's and that's saying something, that also goes along with genjutsu for Kuranai. You beat her in one genjutsu, that's impressive. You just plain beat Asume with your barrage of attacks. Then you talked your way out of Kakashi's. How did you know all of their expertise?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't know that much to begin with just their name. the seals you use for a justu give away your justu. If you see the seal that your can cancel out the justu of you don't you get out of the way. Kuranai yours started out in a tiger seal and if it ended in another tiger seal it would be a fire but since it ended in a boar seal it was a genjutsu. That ultimately rules out of the taijustu and your first move is usually what you specialize in.

"Every type of justu starts and ends with a specific seal. Fire starts out with tiger and ends with tiger. Genjutsu sates out with tiger and ends with boar. Lightening starts out with dragon and monkey than ends with boar. They all have their certain way to the justu. If it's the same type like fire than the middle would be different than the ones on the outside, Right?

"Gai doesn't have a very good chakra supply. It's not as full as it used to be so that is why he's the specialist in taijutsu. His stance also started out as a taijutsu stance and it was a specific kind.

"Asume got out weapons so he was a weapon justu specialist. He uses justu on a weapon. That was his first attack. He used chakra enhanced kunai and shuriken.

"Kakashi-kun immediately started using ninjustu and that is what he specializes in." Naruto finished. He was blushing like mad for all he said. He was so glad he had on a mask right now. 'I don't usually talk that much…than why do I talk now of all time?'

"Naruto go to Kakashi-san's house for tonight since I really didn't expect you to actually be hear today. Rest up and get ready for your exams tomorrow. I'm also going to give you your rank and I'm going to give you your mission. Meet me tomorrow in my office Kakashi will escort you there. 8:00 o'clock sharp and don't be late!" and then Sarutobi dismissed us. I start walking home with Kakashi since I'm going to be there for awhile I better be nice to him and apologies for being rude earlier. -Sigh- this is going to be a very long day.

"Kakashi-kun I'm sorry about earlier. Hear do you want to borrow this book for a while?" I was holding out Icha Icha Paradise: the Caribbean.

His eyes light up and I for a smile on my face, though he cant tell cause of my mask.

We get to the apartment and my stuff is already there. He takes the book from my hand. "Thanks and I'm the one who should apologize for everything. I thought you were just a snotty nose brat but I guess you have your ways."

"Yes I do. Now what is for dinner?" I ask.

"Umm…what do you want for dinner? Take-out…Ramen?"

"Umm…how about I cook for you? Well I'm going to go got some groceries since you don't have any. I'll be back with in the hour." I walk out the door and to go grocery shopping.

I went out of the house and I bought a lot of vegetables and a lot of protein.

I came back to the house around thirty minutes later with about ten shopping bags.

"What all did you buy?!" Kakashi asked?

"Food something you need in order to live and new kunai. Mine are getting dull." I answered simply. "Well now I'm ready to cook. Show me the way to the kitchen."

About another thirty minutes later I'm done cooking and we have sushi with a vegetable and fruit salad along with rice balls and cakes for desert.

"…WOW…!" was all Kakashi could get out of his mouth.

"Now instead of having your mouth on the floor get up and eat." Two minutes after he said that. "The food is getting cold and its almost gone!" I said that in a really sarcastic voice.

Kakashi got up and sat at the table cramming all of the food in his mouth at one time. Two seconds later he was done.

'Wow he can eat fast,' I thought. 'Well he beats my record by one second' (he has a mask remember).

"Well that was good I better be getting to bed there is a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"Yes I guess we do have a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Well I'm going to be staying at your house for a week if you don't mind." I blush. 'Why am I blushing I haven't known him for that long, so why am I blushing?' I think.

"Well it is fine with me just don't get to comfortable. But on one condition," Kakashi says slyly.

"And what is that?" I ask.

"Let me see your face," Kakashi says pointedly.

"Only if you let me see yours." I say.

"Fine….1…2…3," Kakashi pulls down his mask and I see his face. One word…WOW! I pull mine down to reveal…another mask.

Kakashi gets mad and tries to jump me except I leap out of the way and land on the ground. Kakashi takes his chance and jumps on me and pulls down both of my masks.

He stires; 'Just as I thought,' Naruto thinks. 'Nobody can love the Kyuubi brat.'

I turn my head away, and he gets off of me. "I'm sorry," he says and leaves the house.

"Yeah everyone is sorry and it sucks. Just being a container, people think that I don't have a heart like Kyuubi. They judge me and I don't like it." My eyes go cold and they turn red. I jump out of his window and I run to the farthest part of the woods. I get some training in.

I think about what happened tonight and I start to cry. 'I've never been liked by anybody yet I have liked everyone. I have been nice and kind and I have been just loyal. Yet every time I get close to someone I get thrown out of their lives forever and I never cry. So why is this one different?' I think to myself. 'Why?'

The next day

I wake up on the forest floor. 'So it wasn't a dream.' I thought. 'This never happens but why now. Why does it have to happen with Him? I Can't be thinking about this I have to study.' I start to think about what test I'm about to get.

Two hours later I'm heading to the academy to take a test. Now I know it is written.

I go inside and go to the main office. I Find the hokage standing there waiting for me. I walk right towards him. I stop about two feet in front of him.

"Hello," I say with an impassive tone. I look him strait in the eye. My eyes are blank devoid of all emotion.

"Oh, hello Naruto, now let's get started. You will take four test and of course when your finished we will grade them while you take the other test. They will go in order from Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, and Hinter.

You will take the Chunin test starting now." The Hokage finished told me to sit in a chair gave me a pencil and then gave me the test.

I finished the test in about twenty minutes than on to the Jounin test. The questions were about medium for me. I answered them with breeze.

The Jounin test was a challenge but they weren't that difficult. I struggled on a couple of them but that was just about two of them.

The ANBU test was a bit different. It had about forty questions on it but I didn't get finished with it until about one hour later. I had to think. Its not that I don't like to think but it's weird because I haven't been in some of these situations. So they asked 'What would you do if all of your comrades have been captured or are fighting a Hokage. Your mission was a retrieval mission of your other comrades who didn't make it back to safety. The hokage of the country that has you friends found out about the plan and it turned upside down. What would you do?'

Now that one I had to think on. I chose the answer 'I would complete my mission no matter what. I would distract the hokage in order to get my comrades to safety.'

Now that all of my tests are graded, so I wait patiently for the hokage to decide what my mission is.

The Hokage came out of his office with a scroll that said privet in his hand. He handed the scroll to Naruto who nodded in his direction, stood up, and walked out of the room.

The hokage stopped Naruto before he walked out of the room by saying, "You are now an Elite Hinter-Nin. Your Mission is…come to the Hokage tower and I'll tell you there." Sarutobi said just as someone walked in the door. Naruto puffed into smoke as he saw who it was, Kakashi.

* * *

**well i hope you like it im going to put up about 2 chapters on every story if i can get that far...well its the 18..i think and Merry Christmas if i dont post anything by then...anyways until next time**

**Destined for my Love**


End file.
